Angel Wings and Tiny Things
by Kitty2228
Summary: Life goes on after the events in Xmen 3, but the effects of the cure aren't permanant. What will it cost the XMen to bring it back to save one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the X-Men and everything to do with them are owned by Marvel, and whoever else they sold their rights to.

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

**Chapter #1**

Warren sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he avoided the advances of his latest admirer. Getting out of his car on the way in to his office he spied Penelope Frost and her friends waiting casually by the entrance to his building pretending they just happened to be passing by. It wouldn't be good for the family image, and therefore the family business, to be rude to her publicly. Especially with her clique watching him ever so carefully, looking for the slightest change in body language to analyze, any weakness to exploit on their never ending quest to increase their own power and wealth. When in the company of close friends Warren often compared the man hunting expeditions of socialites to packs of ravenous dogs. There was a definite pecking order, but the slightest showing of weakness would set one against the other in the blink of an eye. Ever since he was outed as a mutant 5 years ago, during the incident on Alcatraz island, he had been seen as a novelty on the social scene. And if there's one thing the rich and famous love it's to be the first to jump on a trend. Unfortunately the trend was him, and he though normally couldn't deny the appeal of being 'jumped' by beautiful women, they were only looking for bragging rights to their friends. Warren's pride was far to great to allow them that satisfaction.

"Really Warren, you simply must join us in Tahiti next month. New York gets so dull in the Wintertime," Penelope drawled.

"Really Penelope," Her second in command Courtney Collins piped in. "We Should go some where more private like Bali. We can't go to Tahiti, it's too crowded. All the tourists will be staring at him, and he should be able to relax on the beach like everyone else. Wouldn't that be nice Warren, not hide under those heavy coats you always where."

"Unfortunately ladies I have other plans for next month." Warren answered. "I do thank you for the offer though. If you'll excuse me I have to get to an appointment" and with that Warren quickly set to maneuver himself past them and in to the offices of Worthington Industries New York office. Once in his office he shrugged out of his long coat and stretched out his wings as much as the confines of his office allowed working out the kinks from his car ride over. Danny his personal assistant brought in his morning coffee and a copy of yesterdays numbers, ducking underneath one of his wings to set the coffee on the desk.

"I must say you managed to get away from the vultures pretty quickly this morning." Danny greeted him. "I thought they'd keep you occupied for a few more minutes at least, otherwise I would have had your coffee waiting on you desk and spare myself the obstacle course." Around the office Danny was widely speculated to be a mutant, and some of the bigger gossips claimed that was the only reason Warren had hired him in the first place. He was a mutant, but a very low class one. Danny's mutation manifested itself in excellent hearing, and eyesight that nearly matched his own. The only visible physical manifestation of his mutation was that his ears curved to a fine point at the tips that were easily hidden by his thick mop of wavy brown hair. Had Warren not caught him looking out the window of his 36th story office a year after they had started working together and gone to see what he was looking at he likely never would have known. Danny was watching his girl friend at the time leaving a hotel six blocks away arm in arm with another man who kissed her far to passionately to be the cousin she was supposed to be meeting for lunch. Danny was heart broken, so Warren took him to a local pub where they bonded over nachos, beer and women trouble. That was two years ago, and they'd been good friends ever since.

"You should have to work a little harder today, it serves you right for not warning me that they were lurking out there." Warren rebuffed. "Why didn't you call and tell me to go in through back?"

"Anyone who picks up another man's dry cleaning as part of his job description should be allowed to have a little fun at his employers expense."

"Hey, I never asked you to do that. You volunteer after you came in with me that day and met Buffy the girl at the desk. After that you've used every excuse you could just to see her again."

"Well at least I'm out there trying to get laid. You behave as though being a mutants is the equivalent of being a Monk. You go straight home after work every night, and every weekend you go to that weird school in Westchester. You need to come out and have some fun. Look, a few friends and I are going to that new club in district X tonight. Why don't you come with us? I promise you won't be anything close to the weirdest thing there."

Warren laughed, pulling his wings in tight against his back. "I'm sure I wouldn't be, but I can't. I have a lot of work to do, I've got that meeting with the board of directors tomorrow and I've barely started my presentation. Besides, where you may 'try' to get laid, I always do, it's just that I'm far more discerning in my taste in women."

"Ouch," Danny grabbed his heart feigning a wound. "That almost hurt. We can't all be gorgeous billionaire fly-boys. For the average man life is a fishing expedition. The more lines you put out there, the more likely you are to catch a fish." With that, and a jaunty little bow, Danny was out the door to leave Warren to his work.

When Warren Kenneth Worthington III took over the New York office three years ago there was a considerable amount of back lash in the financial community. Few thought that he could handle the challenge being fresh out of university. His father disagreed, and because it was his company no one else had a choice in the matter. His father had seen a change in his son the day of Alcatraz. He had become a strong man who knew what he wanted and went for it. He was no longer that frightened child his father had found in the bathroom so many year ago mutilating himself to remove any evidence of his mutation. His father had seen it clear as day in the eyes of his son when he rescued him from falling to his doom, carrying him to safety. At that moment he knew he had been wrong to try and change him. That night his father apologized. Not just for trying to change him, or for asking of him that which her was not prepared to give. But for Convincing his son that he wasn't enough just as he was, and allowing him to be all he could, different on not. He was the son god gave him and he should have loved him as the gift he was, his own beautiful Angel. No conditions, no demands, no cures.

The board of directors ended up never having a reason to make a legitimate protest. Profits went up almost immediately after Warren's arrival. So long as the money keeps flowing in neither the investors or the board would protest the fact that an under qualified mutant running a huge portion of the company. The one universal truth of business is, and has always been that money talks. So all Warren had to do was find new and more innovative ways of generating it. Thankfully he was up to the challenge.

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

It was 9am and Rogue was just coming back to bed after a bout of morning sickness. Some how Bobby had managed to sleep through the whole thing. For a moment she thought about waking him just so he could share a little of the suffering she was experiencing, but decided against it. Just watching him there looking so peaceful in bed with the light from the window shining on him reminded her of what they were able to share. Her emotions welled as she gently touched her belly, touching where it would expand in time. She was so thankful that she was able to have this life she never felt possible. As she laid back down in bed her weight caused him to roll towards her and pull her tight against his bare chest. She treasured every touch and vowed at that instant never be unappreciative of every intimate moment they would share together. As she drifted to sleep she dreamed of taking their future child skating and tobogganing just as her parents used to take her and her brother when she was a child. Rogue had a moment of confusion as her sleep addled mind told her that it doesn't snow in the south, and she doesn't have a brother. Abruptly she woke with a start realizing they weren't her dreams and turned to look at Bobby. Back peddling away from him she screamed for help, screeching at the top of her lungs. When she was stopped by the wall behind her she collapsed against it, realizing the cure had worn off.

People were flooding in to the room coming at her. Somewhere in the back of Rogue's mind she could hear Storms voice asking if she was alright and her screaming at Storm not to touch her. All of that faded away to the back ground as for one perfect moment she became intensely aware of a another presence in side her. The beginning of a consciousness that was just the right mix of her and Bobby, and still with a light totally it's own. Then in an instant her whole world came crashing down as she felt her our treacherous body sucking that life force dry. The pain was too much, she passed out as the pounding in her head over came her. The one kindness bestowed upon her by the universe in that moment was that she didn't have to hear Hank's shouts for a crash cart, Bobby's heart had stopped.

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

**A/N:** This is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written, so please review, but be gentle. Also I REALLY need a good beta reader if anyone is interested please e-mail me. My degree is in the sciences from a University that gave multiple choice tests for everything. Needless to say I haven't really done any writing, my knowledge of grammar leaves a lot to be desired. Other then that I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter there will be a lot more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

**A/N: **If you are reading this I'd really appreciate if you would review it. Constructive criticism is especially welcome. Also if you would be able to tell me how to put in a division between different sections I would really like to know. Every time I up load a new chapter it takes out the spacing I've added along with any bold or italic fonts.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the X-Men and everything to do with them are owned by Marvel, and whoever else they sold their rights to.

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

**Chapter 2**

Logan was getting tired, he had been sitting in the same chair for the last 6 hours. The four hours before that he'd passed by pacing the length of the infirmary until Hank had threatened to have him removed if he didn't sit down and get out of his way. Rogue had miscarried last night, and he needed to be there for her when she work up. Sighing he turned to face the other occupant in the room wondering why bad things always happened to good people. Bobby was lying in the next bed deep in a coma. He was hooked up to more tubes and monitors then Logan could count.

Two weeks ago Rogue pulled him aside and told him her good news. He remembered thinking he had never seen her look so radiant. She was bursting with joy as she told him about the baby. Now that was all gone, and he was so worried about what the combined weight of that loss, and the possible loss of Bobby would do to her. Hank had run a battery of tests, but all turned out with the same results, inconclusive. Hank had no idea if Bobby would ever wake up.

Logan turned back to Rogue only to find her watching him with incredibly sad eyes.

"Hey darlin', how're ya feeling?" he asked gently as he reached out to take her gloved hand.

"How do you think?" She returned, her voice filled with bitterness as she looked at their joined hands. Then her eyes lifted to the next bed where Bobby lay unmoving and the tears began to fall.

"Will…will he be o-kay?" She asked in such a small voice Logan could barely hear her.

"No one really knows, He could wake up tomorrow, or he may not for a long time. Hank's working on a treatment, but right now he's still in the testing stage." Logan didn't want to get in to details on how many tests Hank had already run, he needed to talk to her about the miscarriage. She needed to know.

"Marie," the use of her real name snapped her attention away from Bobby, to look Logan in the eye as he was talking to her. "I need to talk to you about the baby."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"I know Logan. I know it's gone."

"Rogue, how could you know?"

"I felt it there inside me. Then, just like that it was gone. Oh god Logan I killed my own baby." With that Rogue lost all composure and started to bawl. The pain was so intense she could barely breath. She had lost everything.

Logan was at a complete loss for words. All he could do was climb in to the bed next to her and pull her tightly against him. He offered what comfort he could by making small shushing noises and telling her it would all be alright as her tears soaked through his shirt. He rocked her gently until she fell asleep, praying that everything would turn out as he promised.

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

The club was packed with people dancing, drinking and having fun. The six armed D.J. had got the whole place jumping as he mixed it up in his booth high above the dance floor. There were people of all types from the most extreme mutants, Danny swore he saw a giant half slug half man, to the plainest humans who looked like they should be studying in a library some where. No matter who they were, or where they came from, if they were in this club tonight they were in the place to be.

Danny and his friends had just come off the dance floor and returned to their table for a drink. When a woman two tables over caught his eye. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties with dark hair pulled off her bare shoulders. Her tight black strapless dress showed off her cleavage to perfection. The best thing about her though was that she was looking straight at him with a challenge in her eyes, as if to dare him to come talk to her. Danny was never one to shy away from a challenge.

"Excuse me everyone, I've got some business to attend to. Don't wait up." With that he was crossing the distance between him and the mysterious woman while his friends shouted cat calls at his retreating form.

"Now what's s gal like you doing in a place like this all alone?" It wasn't the most creative opening line, but at least it was a start.

"I just wanted a night out, and little fun." She leaned in towards him, and as she did her dress pulled down just a little revealing more of her luscious curves and a tattoo across her left breast. "Do you want to have some fun?"

"I'd love to," he answered flashing a smile evocative of the cat that swallowed the canary. She stood up, grabbed her coat and lead him toward the exit.

"My name's Mary by the way."

"I 'm Danny. I love your tattoo, but what does F.O.H. stand for?"

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back to my place."

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

The next morning Warren was not surprised to find that Danny was late for work. It rarely happened, but when it did he usually looked so miserable that Warren couldn't hold it against him. At least Danny would have an interesting story to tell.

Warren busied him self with the final preparations for his presentation until he was finally satisfied. He decided it was time to tackle the pile of mail on his desk from this morning. On the top of the pile was a neat little brown package tied with string. He smiled as he picked it up thinking that he'd never actually seen a package tied up that way, like it was sent out thirty years ago and had only arrived today. Humming the song "My Favorite Things" he opened it to reveal something that made him jump back knocking over his chair in the process. On top was a letter demanding the source of the mutant cure be with instructions how to extract and manufacture it. The letter stated that ransom instructions would follow. Underneath the letter sitting on a layer of heavy gauze was an ear, gently pointed at the tip.

Warren grabbed for the phone on the desk and called the first person he could think of.

"Storm, It's Warren. I need your help."

The letter was signed by the Friends of Humanity.

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

Bobby hoped he was hallucinating. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but fog. He couldn't see, feel or hear anything. The most disturbing thing was that in all this fog his powers should have made him acutely aware of the condensation in the air. He should have been able to pull at it and use it as he pleased, but he could do nothing. Swallowing the panic he was starting to feel he closed his eyes and tried to focus on something, anything that would give him some idea which way to go. That's when he heard it. Just the smallest whisper of a voice coming from somewhere far in the distance.

"Bobby, this way," it had said to him. Turning in that direction he started moving towards it's source, knowing with out a doubt that voice could be trusted.

"I'm coming Professor," he answered, and with that he was on his way.

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

**jsweetie79:** Thank you so much for the review! It really meant a lot to me to hear from you. I hope you liked this chapter too. I'm going to try and do a chapter a week so hopefully I won't loose your interest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the X-Men and everything to do with them are owned by Marvel, and whomever else they sold their rights to.

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It really does get you writing when you know that there are people out there who are enjoying what you do. A special thanks goes to my Beta **Pearlroses630**, thank you so much for the help. The improvements that you made really make a big difference!

**A/N #2:** I'm having trouble differentiating between Angel and his father. As a result I'm going to call his father Worthington II.

**Chapter Three**

Hank was tired and frustrated. He had been working nonstop on Bobby's situation and was getting nowhere. He had run every test in the book, and a few new ones that he had found in recent journal publications.

Sighing in frustration, he decided a change of pace was in order. There was nothing more he could do for Bobby right now, so he instead turned his attention to figuring out why Rogue suddenly regained her powers.

Hank had taken Rogue's blood back when he had done her initial pregnancy test, and had began to compare it to a sample taken after she was admitted to the infirmary. From what he understood, the cure worked by remarkably simple means. It was a molecule that bound directly to the X-gene in the nucleus of a cell inhibiting protein production. The proteins, enzymes and all other molecules encoded on the X-gene suppressed, consequently suppressing the mutation itself.

Jimmy's mutation works by releasing a similar molecule via his pheromones into the air, but the molecules his body secretes are extremely unstable and break down in a short amount of time. Close proximity to Jimmy's body allows for continual exposure to the molecule, suppressing another mutant's powers within that close range.

Even knowing all of this, Hank still couldn't explain three things about the whole process. Firstly, how Kavita Rao had managed to stabilize the molecule in order to maintain its effect over a long period of time. Secondly, why her modifications had stopped working over time, and finally, how Jimmy's body counteracted its effects. In theory Jimmy's mutation should have suppressed itself, but Jimmy also had immunity to the molecule. He remembered from his brief conversation with Doctor Rao, when he had met with her at the Alcatraz facility, that she needed to map the rest of Jimmy's DNA. Unfortunately she never got the chance to do so before the facility's destruction, or her own.

Hank turned to Rogue's blood tests where he would look to see if the cure was still present in her blood stream. If it was, then it meant that Rogue had developed immunity to it and there was little he could do to suppress her mutation should she choose to do so again. If the cure was no longer present in her blood, then it had likely broken down over time and been expelled from her system. In this case it would be a matter of repeating Dr. Rao's work and making sure Rogue was immunized every few years to maintain its effects. He hoped for Rogue's sake the reason for the return of her powers was the latter.

Hank brushed way any negative thoughts.

"They won't help you now," he said to himself and turned to focus on the task at hand- the lengthy process of separating the cure from Rogue's blood. With that, he would hopefully gain the answers he was looking for.

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

"Angel, slow down. Read the note from the beginning." Storm knew that Warren was upset.

He was one of the strongest men she knew, but he had never been exposed to the truly dark side of humanity during his very sheltered life. Every day since he began to grow his wings he had worn a thick leather harness pulling them tightly against his back to hide who and what he was. He had grown up home schooled, and sequestered away from the outside world by his father's fear. His father convinced him that to be publicly known as a mutant was to be rejected. His father wanted to protect him, but instead taught him fear and shame of what he was. Then one day Warren decided to stand up and be who he was meant to be. He had taken responsibility for his own life the day he fled from the cure his father had created for him escaping to the freedom of the open skies. He'd never worn the harness since, it had been a symbol of the shame he no longer felt. The only thing he wore these days was a heavy overcoat when traveling to work, or out in public to avoid the paparazzi and the stares of the public. He had gotten all his clothes and suites tailored to allow his wings freedom.

When Storm first met Worthington II she had thought that she would hate the man for his shame he had felt of his son. She found she felt quite the opposite after the meeting. He had only attempted to protect his son from the bigotry and pain of being a mutant. His sponsoring of the cure was just a misguided attempt to give his son a normal life. It was the same thing that she was doing- sequestering mutant children in a school where they were far away from the fear and judgment of the general population. Protecting them from the outside world until they were ready to deal with it and stand up for themselves. The only difference between what she was doing and what he did was that she was trying to teach the children to embrace who and what they were, where Worthington II had taught Angel to hide it. She could see how a loving parent could make that mistake, and she knew Worthington II had paid more penance then the situation called for through the guilt of what he had done to his son. For that she pitied him.

The old saying 'what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger' truly applied to Angel. He had every reason to hate his father and feel resentfully toward him, but he harbored no ill will. What should have killed his spirit only caused him to spread his wings, rise above it, and carry on. For that she could only admire Angel, and do whatever was in her power to help him when he needed her. She also knew he would do the same for her, the school, and anyone he would call friend. Right now though, Angel was pissed.

"Warren, calm down, just read me the note." Storm said gently.

"Don't tell me to calm down, there's a fucking ear on my desk. What kind of crazy sickos would do something like this? We have to get him out of there before they do something worse!"

"Look Warren, to help your friend we need to know what they want. You need to read me that letter."

Warren took a deep breath, gathered himself, and responded.

"It says:

_Mr. Worthington,_

_The mutant known as Daniel Johnson is in our possession. It will be sent back to you piece by piece until you comply with our demands. While it is in our possession it will be treated as the animal that it is. We suggest that you comply swiftly or it will face the consequences of your tardiness. We demand the following:_

_1. You will produce the source of the cure._

_2. You will produce instructions on how to extract and manufacture it._

_3. You will not contact the police or Daniel will die._

_4. You will not make any attempt to find us._

_Every day that you do not comply with our demands a mutant will be taken at random from the streets of New York and killed. Their lives are in your hands- you have the power to make of this all stop. All we ask is your obedience. Instructions on how to make the drop will follow in 24 hours. We suggest you make whatever preparations you require._

_You and your kind are a plague on this earth. We offer you the chance to reform, and live. Otherwise we will see that you are all put to death in a manner fitting the animals you are._

_Signed, _

_The Friends of Humanity_

"Storm, I have no idea what to do. We can't give them what they want, but these people are insane! We have to get Danny out of there."

"We will, but we can't sacrifice Jimmy to do that. We both know that's not the solution, but we need to figure this out."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." With that Warren tucked his cell into his pocket and took off out the window, leaving it unlatched behind him. If the wind was behind him, he could be at the mansion in no time at all.

**Angel Wings and Tiny Things Angel Wings and Tiny Things**

**Sorry for the longer wait for this chapter. I really am trying to do a chapter a week, but got caught up in work so am running a little behind schedule. This chapter has a lot of fake science in it, and I had fun writing it! If you know anything about microbiology let me just apologize now. **


End file.
